The present invention relates to pencil sharpeners, and particularly to an electric pencil sharpener automatically continuing to sharpen pencils.
Currently, an additional electric pencil sharpener includes a motor, a transmission mechanism, and a sharpening mechanism. When a pencil is inserted into the electric pencil sharpener, the transmission mechanism is driven by the motor to work, and a cutter of the sharpening mechanism rotates to automatically sharpen the pencil. However, such pencil sharpener is incapable of sharpening pencils continuously. The pencils must be replaced one by one by operators, which is inefficient.
What is needed is to provide an electric pencil sharpener that automatically continues to sharpen pencils.